ron_rolfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Sites
Neutral Sites are unaffiliated buildings to any faction but their own in the map and can be captured, traded, bought, and what not. The Alin and Vinci share common ground on purchasing and trading while the Cuotl 'Subjugate' and do not have trade available to them. * To Capture a Neutral Site, you may declare war specifically against that camp or attack them out of the blue, you kill the military watching over that site and reduce the site's Health to 0 before you capture or when you storm it. The cost to purchase the Neutral Site does not matter how high or low it is. Additionally, no one can purchase a Neutral Site as long as it is at war with any player. * To Trade with a Neutral Site, you must have a Caravan, the Caravan will automatically relay back and forth between the nearest City you own or one of your choice and towards the nearest Site or one of your choice. Sites that cannot be bought can equally not be traded. Trading with a Caravan reduces the immediate buying cost of the Site. A Traded site that's cost reaches 0 becomes yours along with its military that has been watching it. ** If an enemy relaying a caravan to a site and you visit, the price to immediately buy the site is extremely high to signal they have been trading with it. To reduce or nullify the change of the price, you may simply destroy their caravan or send in your own, or both. * To Purchase a Neutral Site, you must have enough Wealth at hand to immediately gain control of both the units and the Site that you are buying. The price of certain buildings depends on its Trade and distance. ** The Cuotl cannot Trade, for the lack of a Caravan, nor Purchase a Neutral Site, so instead they Subjugate it, at the cost of Timonium. Subjugating a structure requires the Judgement Research. Subjugation's effect depend on Judgement's research level, but generally will cause damage to both units and site, minorly stunning them before coming under your control. Neutral Cities function the same way as Sites but turn into your faction's base City once gained by any means. Neutral Site Variety Every Neutral Site is different with its own military, tribe and structure. Every Neutral Site comes with a different use, like an Oasis is different from a Condottieri Camp but are still treated as Neutral Sites. The Neutral Sites are generally randomized across the maps and are dependent on the type of map, Alin sites have Desert and Volcanic maps; Cuotl sites have Jungle maps; Vinci sites have Plains, Tundra-like maps, with miscellaneous maps with unique Neutral Sites that tie into certain maps like Valley of Wonders with one of the three Cuotl 'Wonder' Sites, stated below in 'Unique Neurtal Sites'. If a unit of yours stands too close to certain Neutral Sites for too long, ignoring it's small text of unrest, it will automatically declare war on you and attack your stationed troops. If you leave an enemy Neutral Site alone long enough they will eventually turn back to Peaceful. Their surviving units and structure automatically restore to full health. Vinci Neutral Sites The Vinci Neutral Sites are generalized around mechanization, the Condottieri and are the only Neutral Sites to take domain of Timonium fields (Mining Company). # Inn #* Can hire 2 Renegade Musketeers at the price of 50 Wealth for 120 seconds. #* Has a base health of 200, when captured, become 400. #* Increased Population Cap by 20. #* Costs 160 Wealth to purchase. #* The Cost to upgrade the Inn into a Meeting House is 150 Timonium and requires a Large City. #** When Upgraded, #*** The Population Cap becomes 40. #*** Can hire 4 Renegade Musketeers at the price of 50 for 120 seconds. #*** Building Health becomes 800. # Alchemy Workshop #* Generates Timonium at an income of +25. #* Increases Population Cap by 10. #* Has a base health of 350, when captured, becomes 700. (Neutral Alchemy Labs have 550 health) #* Costs 305 Wealth to purchase. #* The Cost to upgrade the Alchemy Workshop into an Alchemy lab is 150 Timonium and requires a Large City. #** When Upgraded, #*** The Population cap increase to 25. #*** The Timonium income increases to +50. #*** Building Health increases to 1,100. # Mining Company #* Can create Miners #* Increases gather rate of nearby miners by an additional +5. #* Has a base health of 250, when captured, becomes 500. #* Costs 250 to purchase. #* The Cost to upgrade the Mining Company into a Mining Operation is 125 Timonium and requires a Large City. #** When Upgraded, #*** Miners at the Mining Operation increases gather rate by 10/minute. #*** Building Health increases to 1,000. # Engraver #* Generate Wealth at an income of +20. #* Increases Resource Cap by 15. #* +1 to National Borders #* Has a base health of 350, when captured, becomes 700. #* Costs 135 Wealth to purchase. #* The Cost to upgrade the Engraver into a Mint is 150 Timonium and requires a Large City. #** When Upgraded, #*** The Resource cap increases to 30 #*** The Wealth income increases to +40 #*** +2 to National Borders #*** Buillding Health increases to 1,100. # Condottieri Outpost #* Can create Condottieri Soldiers, Knights, and Dragoons. #* Costs 325 Wealth to purchase. #* Has a base health of 400, when captured, becomes 800.